


I Think You Just Might Be The Best Thing

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Phil is in a band with Dan's older brother, and they can't help falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think You Just Might Be The Best Thing

Phil grinned as they finished a round of songs, all sweating profusely. "Great job Dave," the guitarist, Sam, complimented giving him a fist bump, and a high five to Phil. Suddenly Dave cursed as he checked his phone, " Little Danny says mum will be home soon, she absolutely hates our music, " he shot them a grin. "Let's have some drinks and call it a day." They all agreed eagerly and raided the kitchen like the hungry teens they were.

"Dave," A soft voice hissed quietly. They all turned to the noise, making the small boy it was coming from shrink back and flush pink. "Ah! Little Danny boy finally left his room!" Dave said gleefully tossing an arm around 'Danny' who wore a pastel sweater and jeans with a delicate flower crown and Phil thinks he's in love. "Dave," he whined in embarrassment if the red blush was anything to go by. "What? I'm just excited you get to meet the band Danny boy, guys this is Daniel," "-Just Dan," Dan interrupted. "And that's-" Dave was interrupted again, "That's Sam, and that's George, and that's-" Dan stuttered to a stop when he reached Phil turning another wonderful shade of pink. "That's Phil," Dave finished for him, "He's the new drummer I was telling you about." Dave finished with a meaningful nudge. "Hello," Dan said quietly, seemingly reverting back to shyness. The band waved before rushing up the stairs in a storm of teenagers.

*

Dan had turned and ran back to his room after the band had cleared out, still bright red. It was all the new drummer's fault, what with his ridiculously hot piercings and his amazingly bright blue eyes like the perfect sky on a perfect day. Dan was a sucker for punks, sadly none of them would fall for the pastel nerd.

Dan sighed flopping onto the bed, thinking about his crush like a teenage girl. Oh sweet sorrow, what he wouldn't do for a chance with Phil. 

*

Phil spent the rest of the night thinking about Dan, and maybe how soft he looked and how nice his flower crown was.

*

Phil found himself in the kitchen after Dave had fallen asleep in the middle of a round of halo around three am. "Hey," A wonderfully soft voice called out almost hopefully. Phil felt his heart begin to pound excitedly before he even turned around with a huge grin on his face, "Hey." Dan brightened under his smile and looked away pink. "You guys sounded really good today, definitely better than the last jerk who fancied himself a musician and decided banging around on the drums was a good idea," he mumbled making Phil snort at the annoyed little edge in his voice. "No really-" and he rambled off into an explanation on why the drummer sounded absolutely awful and somehow dragged in the fact that Josh from Twenty One Pilots was an amazing drummer which roped them into a conversation about music. Dan discovered Phil was a huge nerd as they gushed over Muse and TOP together until Dan shyly offered Phil an invitation into his room to listen to music. 

Phil was like a small curious child, inspecting everything displayed in Dan's room, getting especially excited about all his flower crowns, "This one flower crown has more colors than my whole entire wardrobe!" Phil exclaimed, impressed, considering he had an array of t-shirts that gave strokes to more fragile minds. Dan giggled, legitimately giggled, and Phil thinks that might be the best sound he's ever heard.

Eventually they had flopped onto Dan's bed, deep in conversation as Muse contorted the background noise. "I really like you," Dan whispered after awhile with a small smile, turning on his side to face Phil who mirrored him, "Maybe even more than Winnie The Pooh." Phil snorted, smirking fondly. Dan drifted into sleep for a moment before coming back and studying Phil through half-lidded eyes. "I was a bit scared of you at first," Dan admitted, sleep slurring his words, "Of course m' around punk n all cause my brother, but you were really pretty, n I wanted to kiss you..." And with that Dan was out, slumping into Phil's side making small noises as if he was still attempting to talk. Phil chuckled softly, kissing Dan's forehead gently before slipping out of the bed. He wistfully watched Dan sleep for a moment before jotting down his number on a sticky note and leaving it on Dan's shoulder and slipping out of the room.

*

Dan woke up groggily, checking his clock to see that it was nearly noon. He groaned before remembering last night. Thankfully completely sweet and innocent last night where Dan might have met his true love. Only...his true love was nowhere to be seen. Dan whined as he turned over in bed, he didn't even get Phil's number. "Wha-?" he sighed, annoyed, pulling a piece of paper form his shoulder.

"Call me you dork-;)"


End file.
